


Inevitable

by madmeridian



Series: Expectations [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Developing Relationship, How Do I Tag, I love him, If you read Expectations you know who dies, L and Light being inept with their relationship, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Near being a little shit, Royalty, Some angst, if not then don’t worry it’s minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian
Summary: Light grows increasingly irritated with his role in the world and the impending knowledge that one day, he will be married off. He’s determined to make the most of it before it happens.As it is, his life is changed when he visits the castle one day and somehow accidentally manages to secure a relationship with the royal family over the course of three years.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Expectations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897828
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> This was from an anon on tumblr! They wanted to see how L and Light got together so here it is
> 
> If you haven’t read Expectations, a couple of things may not make sense but you can prob infer and be fine. 
> 
> This is unbeta’d, so I’m sorry for any mistakes!!!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Light had been extremely proud when his family was invited to the castle to receive honors in the eyes of the council. It was rare that a merchant family would be allowed such a thing, but the Yagami family had begun to make a name for themselves. 

Light was the brains behind it, of course. His mother had urged his father to let him do as much as possible for the family before he was married off to some boneheaded Alpha. He’d taken over some of the duties for the family business and excelled at it, as he did with all things.

He cursed whatever deity decided he should be an Omega. He would rather do anything than be a trophy dawdling around someone’s house. His father had held off long enough on making a match for him, but the time was coming.

For now, the family was focused on their pride in his successes though. He’d gotten them here. To meet royalty. To be honored. 

They’d been given a tour of the place, but he was wandering around the halls alone. The castle was enormous. Their tour hadn’t covered the entire place. It would take more than one day to do so, he guessed. But he would rather explore alone. He’d asked to do so and his parents had been assured that he was safe no matter where he was. Guards were posted all about the castle, sentinels hovering near the beautiful rooms. 

Everything had its place here. Beautifully woven tapestries, fresh floral arrangements, carefully crafted furniture. He had thought that the castle would be decorated mainly with the blues that the royalty often wore, but it varied from room to room. Some had warmer colors with matching decor, while others were closer to that silver and blue scheme. 

He reached the end of a hall. Ahead was a guarded door, likely off limits, so he turned left into a large, open hall. There were paintings everywhere. Art gallery. The paintings left him in slight awe. Some of them were nearly the size of his bed, and perfectly detailed. 

The rest of the hall was large, furnished with some couches for viewing, and nearly empty of people, save for two figures down the hall. Light cautiously approached, but relaxed when he could see their details. Disheveled and hunched over. Servants of some sort, probably. On break? Was that how it worked here?

One was a smaller figure, a teenager, pale everywhere save for his eyes. He didn’t pay Light any mind when he walked up. Light could tell that he was young, his face still a little round with baby fat. Light could also smell the boy’s soft scent, clearly Omega. 

The other figure was just as pale as his counterpart, but he had a shock of longer black hair. He looked older, more gangly and tall. Probably around Light’s age. He didn’t exude the usual Alpha confidence, but Light knew that he was one. The scent of any Alpha made his nose wrinkle. 

They were both crouched on one of the many ornate couches spread about the room. A board of chess was between them and they were playing it quietly. 

“You’re new,” the Alpha commented to Light, not even looking at him. “I don’t recognize you.” 

“I’m from the Yagami family,” Light said, crossing his arms. “We’re receiving honors today.” 

“Ah, the merchant family.” Light seethed at that. He hated being addressed as a merchant family. They could buy out some of the nobility if they wanted to. They were just as rich. Probably just as powerful too at this point. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to know anyway,” Light hissed. “What are you two? Servants?” 

“Wrong move, Near,” the older said, turning his attention away from Light briefly to watch the albino move his piece. “And it’s none of your business what we are.” 

“Oh, I see,” Light sneered. “You seemed to think that you were better than me somehow.” He was ignored by the Alpha as he won against Near. The Omega merely began to reset his side of the board, unfazed by his loss or Light’s presence. The older man turned his attention back to Light, actually looking at him this time.

“I never said that we were better.” 

“You implied it.”

“Did I?”

“What’s your name then?” If the Alpha didn’t have a recognizable surname, he probably wasn’t nobility or even merchant. It would confirm he was a servant, but Light was beginning to suspect he might not be. His speech was too formal, in a way that was well practiced. Something not easily forgotten. 

“Ryuzaki.”

Light pursed his lips. Of course the man wasn’t going to give a last name that easily. He needed to press further. 

“Is there a reason you’ve come to bug us?” Ryuzaki asked before he could get another word out. 

“No. I was simply walking around and spotted you here.”

“You shouldn’t be walking around all alone. Most people often get lost.” 

“I memorized the castle’s hallways,” Light said flippantly. “I won’t get lost.” 

“I see. Very clever of you.” L said it in such a monotonous and uninterested way it nearly sounded sarcastic. It made Light’s blood boil. _Alphas._

The doors to the hall opened and a man walked in. He glanced at Light briefly before his gaze settled on the two oddballs on the couch. 

“Your Royal Highnesses, you need to get ready for the council meeting today. Come along now.” Both Alpha and Omega rose, leaving the room without a word. Though Ryuzaki did send him a small smirk over his shoulder. 

No, not Ryuzaki. Your Royal Highnesses. They had to be the princes, of course. Prince L and Prince Nate. Their posture was terrible and so was their manners, clearly etiquette forgotten when alone. He was a little miffed they hadn’t bothered to act dignified in from of him, as if he weren’t worth it. 

But he had made a fool of himself, calling them servants and insulting them. It didn’t matter, so long as they didn’t make a big deal out of it. Their royalty wasn’t necessarily lenient, but they would turn a blind eye to defiance like that if it was small enough. 

He hurried along to join his own family, where they were waiting to be introduced. Surely he couldn’t have ruined everything, right? He shook his head. No prince would be bothered by his words. As far as L was concerned, he was simply an ignorant merchant’s son. An Omega, too. 

They were announced in and introduced to the council, who politely clapped. On the dais, he could see the princes. Yep, the two misfits from earlier. 

Of course, they looked less weird now. L sat at his mother’s right, now dressed in regal clothing and sitting normally. He looked taller, more intimidating than before.

His little brother was also dressed up, head high. He sat to his father’s left. Both him and his brother had inherited their father’s face, but they certainly had their mother’s bearing when it came to looking regal and cold.

Light felt Sayu’s hand curl around his. She was nervous about this, about being on display in front of everyone. Light had no such fear. The princes hadn’t told anyone about Light’s behavior. All he had to do was get through this ceremony and he would never see them again.

Or at least, that’s what he thought. 

“Light! There’s a letter for you, dear.” He considered ignoring his mother’s calls briefly, but knew it would be rude. He was trying to get paperwork done, but he could use a break. 

The stairs on the house used to be creaky but they’d gotten them fixed, as they had done with most things when they began to rise up in wealth. The lack of squeaking satisfied him. 

His mother offered out the letter. The seal on it made it glaringly obvious who the letter was from. He plucked it out of her hand. 

The wax seal was an owl, wings spread elegantly. The color was dark blue, meaning it was an actual personal letter from one of the royals, not just sent by the castle. 

He opened it carefully, trying not to vibrate with rage. He knew who had sent it. It had been a week since the trip to the castle. As most did, he assumed the royals had forgotten about his family and what had happened. They had more important things than sending letters to merchants.

Light was furious as he read the letter. It was simple, to the point, but polite. Inviting him to a dinner the royalty was hosting. From Prince L himself, no less. He was certain the point was that the Alpha was attempting to humiliate him or his family. That or he was being an ass and trying to court him, which would never work. 

He couldn't say no though. This was the Lawliet family, the most powerful people in Shauso. He simply had to go and deal with L. Attempt to make a good impression. Perhaps secure some connections to nobility. It was useful for trading. Having to endure this could actually be beneficial, perhaps. 

So, he pulled on his best clothes and returned to the castle for the dinner party three days after the invitation arrived. A servant led him to a smaller dining room, just as elegantly decorated as the rest of the castle, but smaller and cozier in comparison to most of the rooms. The table was still long and nearly filled at this point, though he was assured he was certainly not late, nor the last one in.

He didn't recognize many of the faces at the table, chattering and, thankfully, paying him no mind. He found his seat and settled in. The name tag for the seat next to him made him grimace though. L's little brother, Prince Nate, would be right next to him. 

Everyone stood when the royals entered the room, waiting for them to sit down. The younger prince didn't seem very happy about the seating arrangements either, though Light couldn't quite tell if he was truly upset with it. His face was quite stoic and it was sort of unnerving on such an innocent, young face. L sat across from his little brother, looking at Light smugly. 

Light didn't know anyone here, but clearly they all knew each other because they all laughed and chatted with one another. But he didn't feel awful about not talking to anyone because Near wasn't either. L, their mother, and their father did, but Near simply sat there, twirling his hair silently. Well, until he decided that he would grace Light with his lackluster conversational skills.

"You don't seem to like this much." Light had to do a double take, making sure Near was talking to him. He hadn't said a word when Light had spoken to him and L before, nor did he during the council meeting he'd attended. His voice was quiet but firm, much like the rest of his family’s.

"Neither do you," Light said back, poking at his food. "In my defense, I don't know anyone." 

"I'm not expected to talk." Near looked over at his parents to make sure they were engrossed in conversation with their heir. "It's the nice thing about being the younger prince." Light was not surprised. Near didn't seem like much of an outgoing person.

"You're talking to me," Light pointed out. 

"Yes. I have a feeling we're going to see you around here more often." Near was not looking at him, but at L. "L seems to like you. Or at least, the banter you provided him." 

"What, does he like arguing with people?" Light muttered, not intending for Near to hear him. 

"No. He likes people who speak their mind, though most wouldn't against a prince. You were very rude to us the other day. He thought it was intriguing, I'm sure. Sycophants are so useless, but there are so many of them it’s hard to find ones that are not." 

"Oh, so he likes me because I insulted the two of you to your faces." 

"I suppose, though that wasn't quite what I meant." 

"What did you mean?" 

Near said, shrugged. "You'll understand the more you get to know him." 

"I don't want to get to know him." 

"I'm afraid you won't have much of a choice." 

"You're a very irritating person," Light said, tired of this white-haired nuisance. He had hoped maybe the Omega would be less annoying than his older brother. Logically, he knew he was less irritated with Near but the brat was still getting on his nerves. 

"You're a very rude one," Near shot back without much malice. "I don't suggest talking to my parents like that." 

"I won't have to," Light hissed. "I won't be coming back after tonight." 

"Mom," Near called suddenly, getting his mother's attention with a falsely saccharine tone. "Do you remember Light Yagami? He's L's guest tonight." 

"I remember," she said smoothly, turning her gaze fully on Light. L did too. His face was blank, but Light could practically feel the arrogance radiating out of him as his mother and father began to introduce themselves and ask about him.

He was able to get through the conversation smoothly. Hell, he was able to get through the night smoothly, no matter how many times L or Near tried to draw attention to him. They were smug assholes. Bratty, spoiled princes.

And yet, he accepted every invitation to visit the castle. He began to get familiar with each royal. Near began to leave him alone, knowing that his mother and father no longer daunted Light. L never left him alone, always assaulting him with some sort of questioning or moral dilemmas or philosophies. 

It took a year for Light to realize he was growing fond of it. It took another half a year to realize he cared for L more than he should. This was the crown prince of Shauso. And he was the son of a merchant. His father was still looking at prospective Alphas, but he would be married off to someone. 

Light sat with dread in his stomach for the next year after, fearing the day that he would become an Alpha’s little prize and would never see L again. Soon, even he felt like all he was hearing about was marriage. He remembered when he’d gotten so fed up with it he ran out of the room.

“Why are you fleeing from the luncheon? My mother trying to force you to try food again?” L had followed him, as he often did. Light couldn’t seem to shake him off ever, not that he really wanted to anyway.

“No,” Light said, not really in the mood for joking. 

“Something’s wrong, then.” 

“I just didn’t want to hear Misa Amane debate on which Alpha would propose to her first.”

“Ah, yes,” L said, sitting down on a bench. “It is quite painful. I wish one would get it over with.” 

“I hate it.” 

“Yes, far too suspenseful.” 

“Not that,” Light said irritably. “I meant thinking about marriage.”

“You aren’t even engaged, Light,” L pointed out as Light sat down next to him.

“Not yet,” Light snapped. “You wouldn’t get it.”

“Explain, then.” 

“You’re such an asshole.” Light shook his head. “It’s the same for every Omega. Even Near. We’re going to be betrothed to some empty headed Alpha and made to waddle around the house popping out children and gossiping over tea.”

“It’s the standard situation, but I’m certain that’s not always the case. Perhaps you’ll be lucky.” 

“I was born an Omega. I’m anything but lucky.”

“Normally I’m the pessimistic one. Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m not feeling particularly happy today.”

“I’m sure that there are plenty of Alphas eager to seek your hand.” There was a hint of bitterness in L’s tone. It had begun to appear more recently whenever Light spoke of his impending future. Light had not mentioned the odd tension that L had. L had not mentioned it either.

It was better this way. L was the heir to the throne. There hadn’t been a royal spouse that wasn’t nobility or royalty in decades. 

“Is that a compliment?” Light asked.

“Of course not.”

“Sure,” Light drawled. 

“You know that I don’t throw out compliments,” L said indignantly. “A self-righteous bastard like you doesn’t deserve one.” 

“Oh, I’m a self-righteous bastard. Speak for yourself, L.”

“I never said I wasn’t one.”

“Mom wants you back inside,” Near interrupted. Light jumped a little. Near often appeared out of nowhere, silent, like a ghost. He thought it was rather fitting for someone wearing white near constantly. L was not fazed by it, grown used to it since his brother could walk. 

“I’m busy,” L said, teeth worrying at his thumb.

“You can flirt later,” Near said, crossing his arms. “Mom wants you in there.” 

“We weren’t flirting,” Light piped up. 

“So you were sitting in the gardens together discussing the weather, were you? Come inside.” Near disappeared before Light or L could argue with him. Light found that he was more tolerable alone, but he liked teasing L and Light when they were together. It was not unusual for him to say such things, at least without anyone around.

“We should go before my dear brother tells my father that we’re out here together. He’ll start planning a wedding if he hears of it.”

L chuckled to himself at the joke, but Light found that he was not amused by it. 

He dealt with it for another year and a half. L’s subtle jealousy, as well as his own, and Near’s teasing. His father had begun to filter out Alphas for his marriage. His mother wanted to have the wedding soon, but Light kept convincing them to put off deciding on a suitor. It worked for a while. 

And then tragedy struck. 

Light had rushed to the castle as soon as he heard the news. He was allowed in without invitation by now, becoming one of the Lawliet family’s favorite guests. He had known them all for three years now. He had run through these halls when they were warm and full of people. 

And now the halls were cold and empty. Lifeless. 

Near was the first person he ran into. Light hated physical constant, but he immediately hugged Near, providing the other Omega with much needed comfort. Near was not crying, but he was trembling and his round little face was just as blank as usual. Light could not see the grief, but he could smell it, Near’s scent sour and frightened. 

L joined them not long after. He didn’t seem particularly surprised by Light’s presence. Near had looked at the two of them and stated that he wished to be alone, whisking off to his room. Light knew the real reason why he’d left. 

He’d never seen L so furious before. His scent was sour too, but fury was pouring out. 

“The bastard is locked up,” L said, words tumbling out. He opened his mouth to say more and then closed it, vibrating with rage. Like his brother, his face was blank as well. They were too well taught to let it go, even when faced with this sorrow. 

“You need to get a grip on yourself,” Light said, resisting the urge to step away. “I know you’re upset and you have every right to be. But you need to think.” 

He could never imagine his own reaction if someone had killed his parents. He thought that it might be like L’s. Anger and despair, wrapped up together into a mess. Light was sure that L was ready to murder the man who killed the Queen and King. 

“I am not out of control.”

“You aren’t? Then why did your little brother practically run away from you?” Light could feel himself getting heated, angry, even though his instincts were telling him to cower. He never listened to them before and wouldn’t start now.

“Because we needed to talk privately,” L said, taking a deep breath. “I need to marry. They’re already trying to suggest people, but I need someone with a brain. Light, I need you-”

“I will say yes,” Light interrupted, “any other time. You’ll have to propose in front of witnesses anyway. But you cannot ask me now.” 

“I wanted to ask you anyway,” L said tiredly, his anger simmering down. 

“I know.”

“You understand?”

“I’m better off marrying you than some bonehead. At least you don’t lose your head around me.”

Light hesitated for a moment before stepping forward to awkwardly hug L. Neither of them relied on touch. Still, L allowed Light to do it, lightly bringing his own arms up. It was odd and Light resolved that maybe hugging was not their forte. 

L left after. He had funeral preparations to attend to, and then his coronation. He didn’t have time to dawdle around with Light as he had before.

Light had wished L could’ve waited longer until after his parent’s death to propose, but there was only a month in between. Still, L’s eyes were looking a bit brighter after he’d been firmly established as king. Some of the stress had been pushed away. 

The wedding had gone off without a hitch. Like any other royal wedding it was white and beautiful and _far_ too expensive. Light smiled as his parents cried over him and L. Sayu was laughing and teasing him. Near stared at him with an odd look and made a smart comment. Light supposed that some things never changed. 

People had whispered about his status when they’d married, but Light found that he was skilled at manipulating the members of the court. Those whispers ceased for the most part, much to Light’s pleasure. Playing people off each other had been easy when it came to trading as a merchant and he was pleased to find out that it was no different in the court. 

Two years had gone by. Shauso was doing better than ever, still slightly recovering from the loss they’d had when L’s parents had died. But things were settling. The throne was secure and business was usual.

At least, until L had to meet with the King of Albeva. 

Peace and quiet had been nice while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Near ships L and Light in this au because I make the rules here. I’m not the best w my L and Light characterizations but I did my best for you all. 
> 
> This took longer than usual! I’ll be a bit slower for these next few weeks with writing, so the other side fics may take a bit. My college decided to go online for this semester and it’s a bit hard to learn how to make my own schedule (ps if anyone has tips pls tell me it’s all a nightmare). Once I get into the groove of things I’ll be quicker with posting again, but for now I hope you all with be patient with me <3
> 
> That being said, this was a nice break after spending hours on homework! Thanks again to the anon on tumblr who sent it! I’m not the best at writing L or Light so I hope I didn’t do too bad. I added Near in there for fun bc he’s a little shit head but that’s why I love him. 
> 
> Anyway, I’m still open to side fics for Expectations so if you ever have an idea, feel free to comment or shoot me an ask on my [tumblr](https://madmeridian.tumblr.com) (again, be warned that right now I’m a bit slow, but I will eventually get to it)
> 
> And of course, I appreciate any comments or kudos. I will do my best to respond to any comments you leave <3


End file.
